Coming Undone
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Changes sometimes happen overnight, other times they take a long time to show. All that matters is that someone, somewhere notices or else there is no change at all. This is a SLASH story, man on man. Ye be warned now. Turn back if it turns your tummy.


_So I'm a little out of my element here. It's been a long time since I even considered a Harry Potter fic. But, I have to admit that I'm partial to two otps. Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black and then Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. It seems as if I'm in love with the family Malfoy. Now this is my first foray into the HP fandom so I hope I do it justice. Please enjoy the fic and all comments, questions and yes even death threats are welcome. Now I don't own these characters, nor do I think this was hinted at in any of the books; but hey, I'm having fun and I'm not making any money offa it. With that being said, on we go. Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He stood there hidden in the darkness; watching the as the other teen knelt, his hands working diligently on the gleaming gold trophies to heighten the already blinding shine. Sweat crawled sluggishly down his face and throat and he drew a shaky breath. He wasn't sure when he started to notice the change in the teen, but it seemed as if he blossomed from slightly overweight, clumsy boy to a lean and confident young man. The hazel eyes that were trained on the pieces in his hands often reflected a humbleness that left their own a shrinking violet in all class but Herbology but in the last year even that constant trembling fear had been taken away, leaving a strong teen in its wake.<p>

Before he was aware of what he was doing he was standing over the kneeled teen, staring down at him silently. His breath caught slightly in his throat as the contemptuous hazel eyes from the other teen landed on him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm polishing by hand. Filch too my wand." He practically snarled and under other circumstances the backbone showing in Neville Longbottom would have been subject to a moment worth of awe.

Of course all he'd heard were the words "polishing" and "my wand". A blush covered his cheeks and he worked a scowl into place to cover it as he glared down at Neville.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your sass Longbottom."

Fire danced in Neville's eyes and he stopped; taking a step back when Neville pushed himself to his feet. Being as close to Neville as he was he noticed that only did Neville lean out and apparently tone up but he'd also shot up a few inches as well. He forced his scowl to stay on his face even as he tilted his head back to be able to keep eye contact with him.

"You're a waste of a prefect badge Malfoy."

"That's better than a waste of space."

Neville's eyes narrowed and for a moment a tiny shiver of fear shuddered through him as Neville's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Before anything could happen though Snape swept through the trophy room, scowling as he seen the close quarters of the two teens.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as he stood with his arms crossed and his dark eyes glaring down the expanse of his nose.

"Nothing Headmaster. I was just making sure that Longbottom didn't cheat on his detention."

Snape snorted and nodded. "Ten points to Slytherin and twenty from Gryffindor for having to have someone check on them to make sure they're doing what they should."

"Headmaster that's not fair.." Neville squawked as he took a step forward.

"Ten more points gone."

"Headmaster.."

"Another ten. When are you going to get it through your thick skull boy that the more you argue the more points you'll lose."

Neville's mouth closed with a snap and he dropped his eyes to the floor, flinching when his head was tilted back up with the tip of Snape's wand.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. When Neville's eyes went confused he sighed. "And here I thought you couldn't get any softer brained Longbottom. What I was looking for was 'Yes Headmaster'."

Neville's cheeks were red but he couldn't decipher if it was from embarrassment or from anger. Through clenched teeth Neville managed a rather sincere sounding "Yes Headmaster" and it must have been enough because Snape repocketed his wand and moved on about his way. A snicker fought to leave his lips but he swallowed it away; there was something in Neville's stance at that moment that promised violence of some sort.

Woodenly Neville dropped back down to his knees and started again to polish the trophies and deciding that a retreat was the best thing in his interest he melted back into the darkness to continue his prowl. The halls were empty, something that he took great pride in since he'd been made prefect and part of the inquisitorial squad.

He managed to push Neville to the back of his mind as he ran a cross some second year Hufflepuffs and succeeded in putting the fear of Salazar Slytherin into them; sending them scuttling off as fast as their legs could carry them back to their dorm. His circuit lead him back out near the trophy room and he stopped as he heard low muttering. A smirk settled onto his face as he imagined the scared expression on the lowly student he managed to find out of bed but he stopped when he realized that it was still just Neville working away at the trophy cases.

He didn't show any sign of stopping and he moved back into the area on quiet feet; clearing his throat only when he was few feet from the still polishing teen.

"Detention's over." He gruffed as he crossed his arms over his chest to make him look more stern.

"Yeah, whaddya care Malfoy. Go tease the homeless or something and leave me be."

"Well I would but y'see it seems as your mate Weasley disappeared into thin air; kinda like that sorry prat Potter."

"You aren't worthy enough to lick the gillyweed scum off of Harry's boots."

"Please, you're so worthless that the Dark Lord chose a common halfblood as his equal rather than a pureblood. How does that make you feel Soggybottom? You weren't worthy enough to kill even as a baby."

The barb must have hit a nerve because the next thing he knew he was pressed up against one of the stone walls; Neville's chest hard and unyielding against his as the other teen took heaving breaths. There was something intimate in the position they were in despite the murderous intent that he seen on Neville's face and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"I suggest that you stand down Longbottom unless you want to spend the rest of your time here in Hogwarts in detention." He tried to keep his voice calm and devoid of any emotion but it was hard to do with Neville staring at him like he'd rather bind him and toss him into the black lake for the giant squid.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall and Neville moved away; other than the prefects only teachers roamed the halls this late and he knew that the Gryffindor wouldn't want to find himself in anymore trouble. The flash of backbone was gone and soon he was looking down at the floor again, walking back to his spot on the floor with the trophies and picking up the one he'd been working on. He tilted his head as he regarded the bowed teen; it was as if someone had flicked a switch and the old, clumsy, scared Neville Longbottom was back.

The steps got closer and in the scheme of things he supposed the submissive look Neville had taken was the best. The echoing sounds had belonged to none other than Headmaster Snape and it was well known that the dark eyed man hated Neville almost as much as he hated Harry Potter.

"Longbottom?" Snape barked as he glowered at the kneeled teen. "Are you so imcompetent that you have to monopolize one of my prefects from his duties to watch you so that you don't accidently blow something up or shatter something?"

It was back, if only for the briefest second; that flash of fire that spoke of something deep inside of Neville that was about to snap. But as quickly as it flittered across it was gone and Neville looked back to the floor.

"I-I-I'm sorry Headmaster Snape. Mal—Prefect Malfoy was merely checking on me between rounds to make sure that I got it done."

Snape rolled his eyes and looked over at him, sizing him up with an almost predatory gaze. It's almost as if the older man could see the position that the two had been in and could see the wicked desire that was twisting his insides tightly. After a few moments of the cold regard Snape nodded his head and left; his robes sailing out behind him as he turned.

"How I hate that man." Came a soft murmur from the other side of the room and he was surprised to see Neville standing again, the sleeves of his robes rolled up to his elbows as he placed the trophy into the case. "You can go now; I'm not going to blow anything up." He spat as he turned violent hazel eyes on him.

A smirk curled his lips as he moved to lean lazily against one of the large glass cases, taking in the smudge of polish that had streaked Neville's face from where he'd wiped at his face and deciding that it didn't detract from the handsome features.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then stay here for all I care. But I'm leaving."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that every sodding trophy in this bloody hall is so clean and shiny that you can see yourself in them."

He looked over his shoulder to peer inside the case and he nodded, impressed that he could see himself in the golden surface. He turned to say something to Neville about it but the dirty blonde teen was gone; nothing marking his presence other than the left behind clean trophies.

xXx

It was a week before he ran across Neville again and he stopped as he took in the dirty and disheveled appearance of the blonde. Dirt was smeared across his face and up arms and in his hands he held a plant in his hands and talked to some nameless Gryffindor or maybe Hufflepuff, he didn't really care; he was more interested in the wizard holding the pot. It looked like Devil's Snare and for a moment he was worried about Neville's health but he overheard the it was the non-dangerous growth that only looked like the Devils' Snare and it wasn't long before it he recalled the name, 'Flitterbloom'.

"You don't say? Why would someone do that?"

"What better death to rule an accident than mixing up Devil's Snare and Flitterbloom. It's the ultimate passive murder. Let a plant do the work."

Neville's laugh was cheery despite the words and he wondered briefly if perhaps the soft spoken underdog was going to get his revenge on some unsuspecting bully that had made his life miserable. With a start that he'd fall into that category and he blinked owlishly as the duo passed. For a brief moment their eyes met and he looked on curiously as Neville shot him a look full of hatred.

"Detention Longbottom for failing to show respect to a Prefect." He called out.

"What!"

He forced a sneer as he seen Neville's face twist with hatred. It sent a thrill through to him see the passive boy act so out of character.

"You heard me. Detention. Tonight. The quidditch shed. You're going to be polishing the broom handles."

"You know Malfoy you have to get something out of watching me polish things." Neville spat, his compainion forgotten as he moved closer to him.

He couldn't do anything but open and close his mouth for a moment; his normally unflappable façade completely ruffled. Time hung suspended as Neville edged closer still, his hazel eyes glowing almost dangerously.

"Is that what it is Malfoy? You have an unnatural preoccupation with _wood polishing_?"

Of course anyone walking by wouldn't have known what Neville was talking about but the knowing look in those eyes suddenly sent the heat from his face to his groin and he almost choked on his in drawn breath. His eyes darted around and he almost whimpered when he seen that they were alone in the hall now. He tried to stutter out a command but there was something about the way Neville wasn't backing down that kept him from voicing one word in protest. With a smirk Neville moved back and bowed almost mockingly.

"I suppose that you'll be overseeing the detention then?"

Was that a challenge he seen in Neville's eyes?

"O-of course I will be." The momentary stutter didn't go unnoticed by either teen but the sneer that he put in place almost seemed to make Neville draw back.

With a stiff nod they parted and went their own separate ways. Being a Prefect had certain perks and he took advantage of the biggest one; using the private bath that was hidden at the end of the castle by Headmaster Snape's office. The water had been warmed automatically as it came out of the pipes and he leaned back against the cool tile as the light scent of rosewood filled the air. His thoughts were far from peaceful though as he soaked.

Something had changed in Neville Longbottom, something big. He was no longer the shy, bumbling, worthless Gryffindor that he'd tormented first year. The baby fat had worn away and left in its place a lean frame that fit him perfectly. His dirty blonde hair had been shorn short and though he still had the slightly large teeth it was nothing compared to what Granger had had back in the day. It was his eyes mostly that one seen the change. They normally were trained on the floor; presumably to keep from tripping over his robes as he walked, or to hide his face in shame over some clumsy accident he'd caused. But now they stared in defiance at any one that dared to push him.

_I wonder how far Longbottom would go if I kept pushing. _

The stray thought caught him off guard and he sat bolt upright a scowl firmly in place. So what if the worthless nearly squib had changed over the last few years. It didn't change anything. He was still Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family and top dog of the school—his place even more firmly cemented now that Professor Snape had become Headmaster—there was no reason for him to spare a second thought over the worthless Longbottom annoyance.

With his confidence back in place he climbed from the tub and with a flick of his wand he was dry. He pulled the fresh set of robes on that had been laying by the tub and picked up the jeweled comb that always seemed to be sitting on the sink; pulling it through the damp locks. He didn't take the time to gel it, there would be no need to he'd just take another bath after returning from Detention and it'd be ruined anyways.

With a start he realized that he never told Neville when he was supposed to be there to serve the detention and he smirked; it'd be the easiest 80 points he'd ever be able to take away from Gryffindor. His plan was dashed as he drew nearer to the sheds and noticed a figure sitting alone on the stone wall that ran parallel to the doors. The dark made it hard to distinguish the hair color but there was only one person that was supposed to be by the sheds this evening.

"Glad to see that at least your Gryffindor loyalty means you're on time for some things." He sneered as he come to a stop.

Neville hopped down from the wall and for a moment the choking feeling was back. Neville had a plain white shirt on and a pair of jeans that were so worn in some places that patches of skin showed through.

"What's the matter Longbottom? Getting hand me downs from the Weasel now?"

The words had the desired effect and heat started to rise in Neville's eyes.

_Come on Longbottom, show those sparks, that side that marks you as a Gryffindor._

It didn't take long, Neville shoved him back; throwing him off guard and sending him to the ground in an undignified heap. He gasped as his robes landed all around him in an undignified tangle. Above him Neville grinned down, thinking that he had the upper hand. He didn't and the point was soon proved when he reached out gripped one of Neville's ankles and pulled hard. With a yelp Neville joined him on the ground and he smirked at the astonished look.

"What's the matter Longbottom? Think I was going to let that slide."

Fire crept up Neville's face and he got back to his feet.

"Whatever, let's just get this done and over with. I have a Herbology essay to get done before tomorrow."

"So now you're channeling Granger too?"

Neville declined to answer and instead disappeared inside the shed. There came the sound of slamming cupboard doors and he waited a moment before entering, standing near the back of the room and watching as Neville pulled the first broom into his lap and dipped the cloth into the open container of polish. Almost transfixed by the slow, gentle stroking of the wood; the polish leaving a glossy sheen in its wake. He stayed that way for a few moments until Neville looked up and caught him.

"See something interesting?"

It had the markings of one of those horrible muggle movies that his father had kept hidden in his room next to wizarding movies of the same. With a smirk he moved closer; towering over Neville and yanking the broom away from him.

"Perhaps."

He didn't plan on what happened next, but he wasn't stopping it either. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Neville's; his fingers going to the small hairs at the back of his neck and gripping them hard. Neville's head bent back with the force and his hands may have come up to push him away but they ended up gripping the black robes for support the further he was pushed backwards.

Air was becoming hard to come by and he finally broke the seal of their lips and smirked sharkily as Neville trembled below him. Quietly his lips opened and closed; whether to berate him or hex him he didn't know and he didn't want to find out. Aggressively he pushed the Gryffindor back onto the seat, covering him and working his hands under the white tshirt and touching the warm quivering flesh. A whimper vibrated against his lips and he smirked; the fire that had been banked in Neville's body was slowly turning to lust and he reveled in the feel of the teen underneath arching against him.

"Well, well, well. Lookit here. Neville Longbottom, poufter of Gryffindor." He smirked as he pulled away, his hand lazily rubbing against Neville's fly. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, never did see you with too many birds around the school."

Neville's face flooded red and he pushed at him, trying to unseat him. "Shut up. You're the one that started it, so what does that make you?" He shot back with a twisted scowl.

He leaned down and whispered in Neville's ear as he freed the other boy from his jean clad prison. "I never said I wasn't." He moved down and in one fluid motion the entire length was down his throat.

The taste of Neville against his tongue was like ambrosia; the thick cream coating his tongue completely until all he could think of was the hot, hard shaft and delightful liquid it was putting forth for him. The fingers in his hair added a nice contrast of pain to the encounter and he wasn't even certain when Neville had reached down to thread the locks in his fingers; he worked hard to suck as much of the treat from Neville as he could, surprised that he wanted this as much as he did. He slowly pulled the hard organ from his lips, a trail of saliva connecting the twitching head and his glistening lips. Neville's eyes were closed and he smirked as he climbed on top of the unsuspecting teen and with a hiss slammed himself down; taking it all in at once.

"Draco!" The name was torn from his lips and he looked down at the pleasure and horror fixed face; smirking as he rolled his hips, causing Neville to growl in his throat.

He grinned sharkily as he started a quick pace; slamming down again and again as he gripped Neville's shoulders and dug his fingers in hard; his lips seeking Neville's and taking them in a near possessive fashion. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their skin slapped together and their chests pressed intimately close. Air grew thin and he broke the kiss with a ragged pant; his head thrown back as he danced and ground down; the head of Neville's sex rubbing his prostate in such a way that it almost immediately triggered his orgasm; his release so strong that he buckled in the middle and pressed his forehead to Neville's shoulder as he panted and yelled hoarsely. Under him the blonde Gryffindor continued to thrust up into him and he clenched his muscles to milk the other boy for all he was worth.

Not long after Neville's surprisingly thundering yell rent the air and he shivered as the thick, hot cream coated him thoroughly. Ragged panting kisses were exchanged and he fought to stay awake but the feel of Neville's strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and holding him close lulled him into a deep sleep; his hands still clenched tightly around the tops of Neville's arms.

Sometime later he awoke to find himself alone in the shed, his robe draped over him for modesty. With a blush he dressed; thinking he dreamed it all but a note fell from the pocket of his robe as he shook out the dust and dirt. Intrigued he unfolded the parchment and read, a smirk covering his face as he stuffed it away.

_Seems like my detention wasn't fulfilled. Guess I'll have to repeat it tomorrow. – NL_

He found his way back to his dorm and sank down in his bed, the darkness his friend as he let himself fade out again; his dreams haunted as his body and sever control came undone by the hands of the blonde Gryffindor.


End file.
